


You'd Better Run // joshler

by blurry29



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurry29/pseuds/blurry29
Summary: A school is victim of an attack, made by two students. Two victims meet each other and suddenly two lives come together.Something very bad can turn to something very good in seconds. And that thing that was made in seconds, can be something that goes too far.





	You'd Better Run // joshler

*Hello, people! So, I was watching a Dan Howell's video and had the idea for this fanfic. The chapters will be shorter than the ones from my other fanfic (I WILL TRANSLATE IT TOO), but I really hope you like it. In this fic I'll try to break the fourth wall, which means  interact to the readers during the writing. Byeeeeeeeeeee*

Joshua Dun. As known as 'The basketball's team captain' or even 'The fuckboy'. A guy that could be considered perfect.

He had an awesome red hair, mocha eyes, tiger teeth and lips... God, beautiful lips. Tyler's dream was to have his lips together with the boy's, on a passionate kiss. Jesus Christ. What a man.

Now you are asking yourselves: Okay, but who is Tyler?

So, Tyler could be considered the most nerd boy at the school. It was something good, right? Wrong. Not at that school. 

There bullying reigned.

And Tyler Robert Joseph happened to be the target of this kind of thing, just because he was nerd and... Let's say that he went to the psychologist, there's no problem at all. Somehow that was a problem, it was just something that helped Tyler to move on with life, after all, his mind didn't give him a second of peace. 

But to other people, the ones who went to the psychologist were mentally retarded or schizophrenics. Josh Dun didn't think like that.

He always tried to be friends with Tyler, but the boy was incredibly shy. Shy to the point that he couldn't talk to someone without gagging or his legs start to tremble. An obstacle that dun at all times tried to pass through, but... Who said that his anxiety allowed him to? 

Let's say that Josh watched everything in advance. But wait, he was not a seer or stuff related that you are imagining right now. He just thought a lot before do something, and ended thinking that what was inside his head will really happen, then he simply didn't do it.

But now, in this situation, he couldn't have one of his crisis.

The terrorists, if they could be called so, would forgive him. Actually they were just rebel teenagers, as they said, didn't have a reason to live, so the plan was to kill everyone. Maybe that would give them more pleasure in live, like in Super Mario Bros. Obviously, that wouldn't going to happen. 

Under the table looked like a great hideout to Josh, therefore, he hided himself there, under the teacher's table, in the chemistry laboratory.

Okay, there were things there that were completely flammable, but now he didn't care at all. Not now.

The door opened, it was noticeable that it had been opened with force, what made Josh more scared than he was. He was going to die there, in this exact moment, in the worst way possible. But no one was going to miss him by the way.

What impressed him was that who opened the door was not a terrorist, or someone that would kill Josh. It was Tyler, the brunette hair boy entered the room, and ran to under of one of the other tables. 

If Josh was going to die, at least he was not going to die alone.

Five minutes passed and the red-haired boy started to listen a few hiccups. It was just what was missing. Tyler was crying.

No, Josh was not complaining about Joseph whining, but he had never been good in situations like that. At the end, he cried too.

"Hey, can I... T-talk to you?" 


End file.
